Spore: Galaxy Parasite Saga
by ChumpMaterial
Summary: The Galaxy Parasites have found this galaxy to inhabit, they sent a cell pod to the Crucio system, where the fight to survive would soon take place... My first fanfic, please don't troll. The rating is to just be safe.
1. Prologue

_Welcome readers to my new series, the Galaxy Parasite Saga! This is my first fic, so please, good reviews. Please note I am using libre office, I do not know how to use it very well, so expect crappy chapter quality. This series is based on my probably best built creature in Spore, the Galaxy Parasite, at least, in terms of culture, Anyways, enjoy! _

_P.S I use commas WAY too much._

Spore: Galaxy Parasite Saga

**Crucio System**

**Skylaktro**

**0 B.C (Planetary Time)**

The Crucio system, one of the rare systems to have a naturally habitable planet, Skylaktro, it didn't have any life on it, but that was about to change, very soon, in fact it was about a minute's journey to the planet. There was an asteroid speeding towards the planet, carrying dormant cells. The asteroid was nearly fried by a solar flare that just HAD to go off at that moment, the solar flare killed some of the cells, but not all of them, including those stowaways, the extragalactic ones, the ones that are the main reason for this story... Now I just HAD to break the fourth wall there, sorry, anyways, those cells were still alive, and were woken up by the heat, the asteroid then entered the atmosphere of Skylaktro, and broke up into several pieces, now, all the cells were suited for life in the water, the ones that hit the land would die immediately, due to the kinetic force, and no water. The main asteroid slammed into the water, breaking up into even tinier pieces, one of the pieces fell very deep into the water, and then broke open, revealing the main species, at least for now. The cell was milky white, and was somewhat long, for a cell, it was one of the cells that was still dormant in the asteroid, so it didn't know what was going on, I'll try to tap into it's thoughts... OH GOD WHAT IS THAT BARBARIAN!? Well, that was unexpected. The cell looks at two floating pieces of sustenance, one green, and unappetizing for the cell, and the chunk of red stuff, which the cell drooled at, which was pretty hard in the first place, not being a multi-celled organism. The cell chomped into it, and found, it wasn't as delicious as it had smelled, but it still tasted good to the cell, but unfresh. The cell then found another cell, looking very different from him, it looked like a pea pod, instead of peas it had eyes, and a single flagella on the rear. The first cell then felt the urge to bite and kill it, then eat the carcass, the cell then did so, when the other cell died, it exploded, sending 3 red chunks in the water. The cell ate the chunks, filling himself with the primary substance that continues his existence, meat. The Galaxy Parasite Cell was a carnivore.

_Sorry if this chapter is short, I need more time to actually ponder on what to do next. Bye for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back, readers, for another chapter of Spore:The Galaxy Parasite Saga, I am sorry for delay, I could not think of ideas, and even now I'm making up ideas as I go, so here's the second chapter of Spore:The Galaxy Parasite Saga._

**Skylaktro's Ocean**

**4500 B.C**

The Galaxy Parasite Cell was off to a good start, it was a top predator, next to many other cell types that were carnivorous, and had mutated at an alarming rate to most sentient species, but those most species thought this was a backwater planet, mainly because there were no spice geysers, yet. The Cells had 2 spikes near the mouth, perfect for killing prey, at the right angle at least, as well as a poison bulb on the rear, to ward off larger carnivorous cells. Our current protagonist was chewing on the corpse of a Ducky cell, and it killed it by the cell's poison, so the body remained. There were 3 other cells like it that were eating the giant corpse (They had not grown to their size yet) and 2 of them, after eating the feast, called for a mate, so they did their dance, and one laid an egg. Then the partners were both eaten by a Ducky that saw the corpse being eaten by meager cells, but the egg was left alone, probably it couldn't see the egg at all. Satisfied by the meal, the offending Ducky left, sparing the two other Galaxy Parasite cells. The protagonist felt he could evolve a new body part, so he called for a potential mate, and then he heard a call from the other cell that survived, so he swam up, and did his dance.

**CRACK!**

The young cell woke from the darkness of the egg he called home, and flexed his newly evolved cilia, and swam out to adapt, evolve, and hunt. His first other cell sighting was a Stabella, so he swam out to kill his first prey, the Stabella swam away frantically, but in vain, as the Galaxy Parasite cell was faster, and spike-bit it, killing it. The meat was delectable to the young cell, because it was healing him, seeing as he got spiked when he killed it. It felt itself growing, and he was the size of a Ducky in a few seconds after the mutation started. The young protagonist was soon hunting Duckies, and other various cells, such as Buzzys.

**4000 B.C**

The Galaxy Parasite cells were on the path of sentience, the lead cell grew a brain, and was directing the other cells into sentience, as well, and the lead cell also told the ones he taught to spread sentience among the species, but unfortunately, the other cell species caught on, and were also sentient a bit after the Galaxy Parasite Cells achieved it.

**3500 B.C**

The tide washed up some Galaxy Parasite cells, actually, most of them, about nine tenths of the population, onto the corpse of a creature that wasn't important at the moment, and the Galaxy parasites, hence their name, began their work, instinctively overjoyed that they found a host. The first Galaxy Parasite Host was born.


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome readers to another chapter of Spore: Galaxy Parasite Saga, I haven't been writing a larger chapter while you were waiting, I just had no time, wasn't thinking about it, and just didn't want to do it, but still, here we are, at yet another chapter._

Skylaktro

3500 B.C

The dead creature suddenly twitched, then again, then again, then finally, you could see two unnatural bulges near the eyes, and some skin flaps, yellow in color, the creature's color was purple, pulled down the eyes of the creature. Then extreme physical configuration was occurring, quickly mutating the corpse into something else, it was bipedal, and had two horns near it's eye stalk, and had a poison sac on the back of the creature, it was now fully yellow, with orange stripes. Then the corpse blinked, it was no longer a corpse of an extinct species, it was the first Galaxy Parasite Host, and it is hungry.

The creature stands up, and starts chewing on another corpse of that species, and when it was done with the meal, it launched some cells from the poison sac at the dead creature. The corpse turns into another Host after a few minutes. The Hosts still can breed, and they did so, and the other Host laid an egg. The egg is small, at first, then it grows to double the size it was when laid.

A few months later, the egg cracks, then hatches, it is a baby, but not for long, most of it's time in the egg was getting ready for the outside world, and it will grow in a matter of minutes. The new protagonist is also hungry, but feels the need to destroy a species. It wanders for awhile, then finds the nest of another species. The Host charged at the nearest one it could find, and while it was stunned, bit and spit at it. The cells couldn't convert the creature because it was still living, but they could still do some damage. The creature couldn't survive for long, mere seconds before it was killed, another one for the species.

3000 B.C

The Galaxy Parasite Hosts now have so many numbers that there are now 4 packs of them, all helping when needed, but only one sign of near sapience, teamwork. The Protagonist was chewing on a corpse, and his brain was on the verge of growing, there are now only the fittest species, all of them are predators, but did not have a grown brain. It suddenly heard a squealing noise, and found a baby animal of the same species The Protagonist had nearly extincted, he charged at it, bit it a few times, then struck it with newly evolved Reapermantis striker. That species was now extinct. With all of their hopes of living another day now nonexistent. The Protagonist felt the familiar feeling of his brain growing, only this time, to full sapience. The Galaxy Parasites were predators. The Galaxy Parasites are now in the Tribal Era.

_Well, there goes another chapter, and I thought this wouldn't be a long chapter... Please leave good reviews_


End file.
